Paris
by Haruna Kariya
Summary: 2 persona se reencuentran 5 años después de aquel viaje a París el cual les cambio la vida Songfic


Konichiwa minna!

Disclaemer: (e.e) Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenecen bla bla bla, son de level-5

La canción tampoco me pertenece es de La Oreja De Vang Gohg que lleva por nombre el mismo que el del Fic

Aclaraciones:

Hare 2 versiones Torayuuka y Goenatsu (esperen la ultima)

Lemon

Paris

Era una tarde de invierno en las calles de Inazuma Town, una joven de unos 22 años, castaña, de ojos azules como el mar, un niño de 7 años, (cabello del color como el de Toramaru) y con forma para abajo y ojos azules como la primera mencionada, una niña de 6 años y un niño de 4 años iguales al primero, solo que la niña tenia el cabello un poco mas abajo del hombro con 2 broches rosas como se los ponía Aki a los 14 años.

Sus nombres de los 4 personas el de la mas grande Amy Ishida, el del niño mas grande Shidou, el de la niña Makoto y el menor Mamoru

Amy los fue a dejar a la escuela correspondiente, y de regreso se encontró con la persona menos esperada

_Ven acercate_

_Ven y abrazame_

-¿Amy?-pregunto una voz dolorosamente conocida

-si soy yo, ¿como estas Toramaru?-sin mucho animo respondió la chica

-No seas tan dura- dijo abrazandola-Tanto tiempo sin verte y asi me respondes

-Que hiporocrita todavía vienes a restregármelo en mi cara-dijo dolida Amy

-_A ti nunca te dijeron la verdad_-penso el chico

_Vuelve a sonreir_

_A recordar Paris_

_A ser mi angustia_

-y que haces aqui en Japon- respondió el chico sonriendo

-Tu sabes que en Paris me ofrecieron una beca para la artes, tu sabes que la pintura es mi pasión y después quise volver

-si Paris-dijo recordando el chico

-En ese lugar pasaron MUUUUUCHAS cosas-dijo la chica recordando

_Dejame pasar _

_Una tarde mas_

-te invito un café-dijo el chico percatándose que la chica estaba temblando de frio

-esta bien-contesto Ishida mas tranquila

Cuando ya compraron el café estaban en una banca del parque tomándoselo

Cuando él la abrazo la chica sintió ese sentimiento que ella juro no volverlo a tener por el: amor

_Dime a donde has ido _

_Donde esperas en silencio amigo_

-explicame- exigio la Ishida

-¿que?

-¿A donde fuiste despues de que me terminaras?

-Regrese a Japon

-…-

-…-

-Yo te amaba tanto-susurro para ella

_Quiero estar contigo _

_Regalarte mi cariño_

Ella tenia las tontas ganas de volver con el y decirle el secreto que ahora tenía 5 años. Regalarle su cariño era su meta pero despues reflexiono y… ¿Qué tal si ya se había casado de nuevo? ¿Ahora tendría una esposa y otros hijos?

_Darte un beso _

_ver tus ojos _

_disfrutando con los mios _

Tambien tenia ganas de darle un beso y que tanto el como ella lo disfrutaran, pero que tontería estaba pensando y si ya había formado una nueva familia, dicen que no puedes compartir lo que no se dio a uno, eso era lo malo ¿Por qué coños lo seguía amando? ¿POR QUE?

_hasta siempre_

_adiós mi corazon_

-Me voy-dijo ella

-no por favor quedate un poco mas- suplico el son las 12:00 p.m tengo que pasar por…-pero no continuo ya que el no sabia de la existencia de el mas pequeño de los hermanos

-¿Por quien?-pregunto el

-A ti que te importa en esta vida

-Tu-respondio el

-no juegues no es divertido-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

-No estoy jugando-dijo el

_Ven te quiero hablar_

_Vuelve a caminar_

Ella tenia ganas de caminar de la mano con el cómo en Paris, la cuidad del amor, la cuidad donde el le propuso ser su novia, donde…donde la hizo suya, donde nacieron Shido y Makoto,donde…le propuso matrimonio

_Vamos a jugar _

_Al juego en el que yo_

_Era tu princesa_

El al verla tan desanimada la cargo como cuando eran novios, como lo que ella era para el…su princesa

-Bajame-dijo sonrojada Amy

-no quiero-dijo el divertido

-Bajame por favor-dijo ella enojada

-No quiero-volvio a insistir el

Despues el chico comenzó a hacerle cosquillas para que se riera, y su plan fue todo un éxito

_Ven hazlo por mi_

_Vuelve siempre a mi_

Ella no quería que la tarde nunca se acabara, quería tenerlo ahí todo para ella, quería que si se separaban quería volverlo a ver, quería estar con el por que la dejo ¿por que?

_Dime a donde has ido _

_Donde esperas en silencio amigo_

Donde había ido, donde la esperaba en silencio, donde estaba cuando nació Mamoru…asi nunca estubo cuando se graduo de la universidad, nunca estuvo con ella y aun asi ella lo queria

_Quiero estar contigo _

_Regalarte mi cariño_

Siempre quiso estar con el regalarle su cariño y entregarse a el en cuerpo ya que sus caricias eran únicas e inigualables

_Darte un beso _

_ver tus ojos _

_disfrutando con los mios _

Despues de pensar en eso el la beso por sorpresa y ella no era tonta asi que correspondió, ambos querían que el tiempo se detuviera, despues se separaron muy sonrojados y el le pidió disculpas y se marcho

_hasta siempre_

_adiós mi corazon_

-Adios-dijo Toramaru despidiéndose de ella-mi niña

-Hasta siempre mi corazon–dijo Amy y se solto a llorar

lo amaba tanto y no podía negarlo, pero ella no sabia que Toramaru rompió con ella por que el quisiera sino por sentimiento de culpa

_No hay un lugar_

_Que me haga olvidar_

_El tiempo que pase_

_Andando por sus calles _

_Junto a ti_

No había nada ni nadie que le hiciera olvidar el tiempo en París la mejor parte de su vida

La cara de los hermanos eran de el, su forma de ser todo de ellos le recordaba a Toramaru

_Ven quiero saber _

_¿por que te fuiste sin mi? _

Ella quería saber la verdad ya no quería seguir jugando a hacerse el detective y recuperaras el amor de su vida

_Siempre tuve algo que contarte_

Cuando termino con ella, esta le tenia que decir una verdad, ella estaba esperando un 3er fruto de su amor y el ultimo pero la noticia le callo muy mal

**FLASH BACK**

A la entrada a la escuela en la cual iba Amy la estaba esperando Toramaru para ir a dejarla, pero este no tenia la misma sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba a ella a esa hora.

-¿Que pasa Tora-kun?-pregunto inocentemente

-tengo algo que decirte Amy-

-Tambien tengo algo que decirte algo-dio escondiendo un examen de embarazo

-Acompañame-dijo el serio

-esta bien-dijo ella

La condujo hasta debajo de la torre Ifel

-¿Que pa…-iba a preguntar

-Terminamos-dijo el

-¿Que?-dijo ella con ganas de llorar

-Que no te quiero, ni te amo-dijo el

-¿Que ocurre Tora-kun?, ¿por que dices esas cosas?-dijo ella llorando

-Que termino nuestro compromiso…sabes fue muy pronto pedirte que te casaras conmigo…por Kami-sama tan solo tenias 16 años-dijo el

-Esto va enserio-

-Me temo que si-

-Entonces Adios- dijo ella, se quito el anillo de compromiso y se hecho a correr

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Toramaru tuvo el mismo Flash Back solo que el despues del anterior

**FLASH BACK**

El espero 3 horas en ese lugar llorando todo era mentira el la amaba con todo su corazon y alma pero necesario que las cosas quedaran asi, continuo por el mismo camino que ella, y se encontró con algo blanco parecía una carta, la alzo y se la llevo a su casa

Cuando llego la leyó y su cara cambio de curiosidad a asombro, cuando leyó las siguientes palabras

_Amy Ishida _

_Embarazo:_

_Positivo_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Quiero estar contigo _

_Regalarte mi cariño_

_Darte un beso _

_ver tus ojos _

_disfrutando con los mios_

Amy recordó su primera vez de ambos

**FLASH BACK**

En ese entonces Toramaru tenia 16 y Amy 15

Amy se encontraba vestida con un vestido azul mientras que Toramaru como en el ending 5, la chica estaba observando la vista que le ofrecia su balcón, cuando sintió que alguien la abrazo

-¿Tora-kun que haces?-

-nada abrazando a mi novia-dijo el- para que me citaste

-Para algo-dijo picaramente

-¿qué vas a hacer?-cuestiono el

Amy se acerco a él y lo beso, el correspondió, ella le quito la sudadera, el le desbrocho el vestido, le mordía el cuello y acariciaba un muslo, ella solo gemia y poco a poco lo dejo solo en ropa interior, el le quitaba el sosten y las bragas dejándola como Kami-sama la trajo a el mundo, al igual que ella hacia lo mismo con el, el cogio un seno y lo beso, succiono y acaricio los pezones, el chico hacia lo mismo con el otro seno, ella gemia cada vez mas y mas alto, el movia su pierna buscando su fuente de placer, ella lo guio hasta la cama de él y este quedo encima de ella, el acaricaba su entrepierna con la mano, ella decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, cambio de posición y ahora ella mandaba, el solo observaba, ella acariciaba muy sensualmente su miembro y se lo metia una y otra vez a la boca

-Para-dijo Toramaru sintiendo que se venia

-¿Por que?-dijo ella lo mas inocentemente que pudo ya que el no era el único excitado

-me las pagaras-dijo el cambiando de posición. Ahora el mandaba

-Castigame

-Lo hare no te preocupes

Entonces el empezó a lamer la raya que separaba los senos hasta llegar…a…ahí

-Ni te atrevas

-Ni me pruebes

-No lo harias

Y el si cumplió

Hubo un momento en que ella lo deseaba tener dentro ya

-Tora-kun-

El entendió ese mensaje agarro su miembro y poco a poco se fue introduciendo sin hacer daño en ella y lo logro a ella le dolio pero el dolor fue muy rápido, embestía rápidamente, ella gemia

-Toramaru…vente encima de mi-dijo ella jadeanado

-¿Qué?-"desentendido"

-Toramaru..vent…ahh -el muy tramposo la embistió mas fuerte

-Toramaru…vente encima de ahh- volvio a hacerlo

-Toramaru por favor-dijo ella jadeando

-Esta bien- acepto el

Toramaru agarro su miembro y lo fue metiendo MUY lentamente casi cuando llego al fondo, lo saco y volvió a meter muy fuerte, ella grito de placer y enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura de el, ambos llegaron al climax

-Tora-kun te amo

-Te amo Amy-

Y se besaron se acostaron, en la siguiente posición:

Ella quedando en el pecho de el

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_No hay nada que_

_Me haga olvidar_

_El tiempo que ha pasado ya_

_No volverá_

_No hay nada más_

_Adiós mi corazón_

Ella quisiera regresar en el tiempo y evitar que se separaran, que se quedaran juntos para y por siempre


End file.
